Word Spill
by Lady Abbess
Summary: As the Tenth, it probably shouldn’t be any of his business but as a friend, there might be something he should do about it. Watching them dance in circles around the other was getting tiring. But oh, how mistaken he was. Rated T for some terms.


**Word spill**

_Lady Abbess_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**

* * *

**

Punctuations littered in the spaces and there were plenty of meanings in between the lines, words that weren't there but understood. Reading their expressions were like reading a very cryptic book, you would have to squint a little harder to see anything at all.

It was frustrating to see nothing but feel the tension in the air and embarrassing if caught staring at the both of them in those few moments that they were seemingly together. As the Tenth, it probably shouldn't be any of his business but as a friend, there might be something he should do about it. Watching them dance in circles around the other was getting tiring.

He filled his mug with coffee freshly brewed by his lady and he had to fight off a blush because of it. She was just sweet like that but he reminded himself that it wasn't proper as a Mafia boss to act like a giddy schoolboy. Humming, he drank a bit and settled the mug on the counter, staring at the kitchen door and waiting for something to happen.

A minute later said door swung open and she came in, purple hair oddly disheveled more than usual and she looked at him tentatively, fingers fiddling with the door knob. She looked as if she was contemplating on staying or scramming out of the room.

"Bossu…"

"Mm. Good morning, Chrome."

She nodded and returned his greeting. When he offered her some coffee, she politely shook her head and sat down on one of the chairs at the table. "I've already had breakfast, thank you," She said a little later after she had made herself comfortable.

"Ah…" He trailed off, _what was he going to say?_ He suddenly felt like a reader who had just discovered that the book he was reading only had blank pages towards the end. Since Chrome was alone, there was no way he could tell. "… That's good." _Think, Sawada_.

"Ne, Bossu." Chrome spoke up; there was something in her eyes that he couldn't understand. "Is it alright if I tell you something…?"

_Ah, she probably would tell me that she likes Hibari-san_. He was quite sure of it – he had seen the way she looks at him sometimes. It seemed that the blank pages weren't a hindrance to ending the story after all. "Uh, of course, Chrome. You can."

She fidgeted and she was blushing. "Hibari-san… Well, Hibari-san… he…"

He took a hold of his coffee mug again and pretended to drink so he could hide the smile threatening to show up on his face.

"Hibari-san… H-He told me to tell you that we do foreplay when we have sex!" She exclaimed.

The mug had dropped. It broke on the floor and the coffee was all over. There was only silence and he couldn't read the words of his imaginary book anymore, the language turned foreign and all the punctuation marks turned into exclamation points.

"HIII!!!!"

Chrome stood up quickly and bowed, flushed thoroughly and he could imagine Mukuro laughing amidst all of this, "Ah, I-I'm so sorry, Bossu! It was Hibari-san's message for you. You see… We would always catch you looking and… I thought that we should tell you that we're dating… Hibari-san, well, he…"

He waved his hand weakly in dismissal and he knew that his Cloud Guardian would taunt him for being such an herbivore later.

Somehow, he wished that he had ignored the punctuations, the hidden meanings, the cryptic expressions and the tension that turned out to be something sexual. Maybe if he had looked at his book a little more closely, he probably would've known that it was about a story of what was already there and not about what should be there. If he did, then maybe he wouldn't have gotten that much of a heart attack.

"H-Help me clean up, then?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is my first time to write a KHR fic so please be nice to me. :) I don't think the characterizations were done well since I've skipped most of the manga and the anime. I think I've only read the Millefiore arc at best. Thank you for reading and please do review!


End file.
